Journey to Berk
by Fuzzy Lamps
Summary: When Dipper Pines time-travels to Berk, he never expects to meet his best friend, Hiccup. Dipper asks Mabel, Soos, and Wendy to go to Berk with him. Can time destroy Hiccup and Dipper's newfound friendship? Contains Hiccstrid (Hiccup and Astrid) and Wendip (Wendy and Dipper) Rated T for possible language and actions
1. Welcome to Berk

Dipper's nervous hands rummaged  
through a drawer in Grunkle Stan's office drawer.

_'Here it is_,' he thought.

Dipper pulled the time travel  
machine out of the drawer and slipped it into his vest pocket.

He headed towards the front door  
and quickly snuck out of it.

Dipper traveled deep into the  
woods before pulling the book and time travel device out of his pocket.

His hands shakily flipped through  
the book's pages, _'Where is it?'_ he thought.

Dipper's eyes glanced up often to  
make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Aha," he whispered.  
"Berk. Just the place I was looking for."

His hands pulled on the time  
travel device and everything went white.

"Maybe it's dead," an  
unfamiliar voice said. Dipper felt a foot nudge his aching side and groaned.

"It just groaned. It's not  
dead, idiot," a similar voice said, but this voice sounded more feminine.

Dipper forced his eyes open, but  
squinted in the sunlight.

"Get him to the  
healer," a voice called.

"Fishlegs, will you calm  
down?" another voice replied. Dipper shut his eyes again.

'Fishlegs?' Dipper thought, 'What  
kind of name is that?'

A hand caressed his cheek,  
"You okay, kid?" a soft voice said.

"Ew Astrid touched it! Maybe  
she'll die too!" the feminine voice from earlier called.

"Fishlegs, carry him out of  
the sunlight," a voice spoke.

"I don't wanna die like  
Ruffnut said Astrid would," he whined.

He felt his body being lifted  
from the ground and found himself blinking once he was laid back down.

Teenagers. Six, to be exact.  
Their voices made his head throb.

"What's your name?" a  
pretty girl asked, her crystal blue eyes stared into his chocolate ones.

"D..Dipper," he  
breathed.

A boy sat beside the pretty girl  
and held his hand out to Dipper, "I'm Hiccup. And this is Astrid."

"Where'd you come  
from?" a male voice teased.

"Yeah you like appeared from  
nowhere!" a similar looking girl said.

Dipper felt dizziness cloud his  
vision before everything went black.

"Hey, kid," a boy  
said.

'Howard? No, that's not it.  
Hector? No.. H-Hiccup?' Dipper thought, trying to remember the older boy's  
name.

"Uh h-hi," he said  
nervously.

"How are you  
feeling?"

Dipper looked at his body, which  
was heavily bruised, and sighed, "Bad. How do I look?" Dipper  
chuckled.

Hiccup stared at the younger boy  
for a moment before replying, "...futuristic."

"Is anyone around?"  
Dipper's eyes scanned the room.

Hiccup shook his head, and Dipper  
took it as a sign to continue. "I'm from the future," he whispered,  
"I travelled back in time."

Hiccup stared at the boy, completely  
dumbfounded.

"You must be confused in the  
head, buddy. Let's get you back to my place," Hiccup picked up the boy,  
surprised at how little he weighed.

"I don't need to be  
carried," Dipper whined.

"Too bad. I don't want you  
getting any worse."

Hiccup set the boy down on a pile  
of blankets near the fire.

"T-thanks...what's your name  
again? I forget," he tried to ask as politely as possible.

"Hiccup," he smiled. "Now look, Dipper. We have dragons here.  
Don't be scared if y-" Hiccup was cut off by a shriek. Toothless had entered the  
room.

"Hey hey calm down," Hiccup said, standing and heading towards the Night  
Fury. "This is Toothless. Nothing to be afraid of here," he said while  
scratching the dragon's chin.

"W-what is that thing?" Dipper said frantically. He read of dragons  
roaming Berk, but never believed it.

"He's my dragon. He's really friendly. But he needs to trust you,"  
Hiccup said, leading Toothless towards Dipper.

"Toothless, this is Dipper. Dipper, this is Toothless. Give me your hand."

Dipper looked apprehensively before holding his hand out. Hiccup  
carefully placed it in front of Toothless's nose. The dragon stared at the boy  
for a moment before resting his head in Dipper's palm.

"As soon as you feel better," Hiccup stated, "I'll teach you how to ride  
one," he smiled.


	2. Meeting the Vikings

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I'm really excited about this fanfic. Enjoy!**

Dipper had recovered from time travel and the bruises on his body began to fade. Today, Hiccup decided to bring him to the Academy to observe."Today, class," Hiccup began, "we have a special guest. His name is Dipper, and he's from the future."

Everyone crowded around Dipper as questions began flying.

"Guys," Hiccup stood in front of Dipper, "quit scaring him. He's new here. He doesn't know what's going on. Pretend he isn't here today. Let him observe." The crowd quickly backed off with sighs of complaint.

"Sorry, Dipper. When Berk gets a new resident, they can go quite overboard."

"What's yer name, boy?" Stoick boomed.

Dipper mustered every ounce of confidence to look the chief in the eyes, "Dipper Pines...sir."  
"Dipper? Your name is Dipper? Like the star?"

Dipper tried not to roll his eyes, "Yes," he said sarcastically."

And which island are you from?"

"I-I'm from America, sir."  
"America?" Stoick questioned.

"I-it's a place from the future, sir," Dipper said slowly.

"Well aren't ye fancy?" Gobber interrupted.

"N-not really, sir," Dipper replied politely.

He was rewarded with a slap on the back, "Meh name's Gobber."

"Let's go, Dipper," Hiccup could sense the boy's uneasiness as he lead him from the Great Hall.

"Thanks, Hiccup...No offense, but these Vikings are kind of scary..."  
"No need to fear. Now let's go on your first flight," Hiccup said excitedly. Dipper gulped. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay...," Dipper said apprehensively.

"I-I'm not so sure about this...," Dipper said nervously, grabbing the older boy's tunic with both hands.

"Toothless," he began in a stern tone, "Dipper's never been here. You need to go easy on him, okay?"  
Toothless warbled in response before beginning a leisurely flight. Dipper was fighting the urge to scream as he buried his face in Hiccup's tunic. Slowly, Dipper's vice grip lessened and he began enjoying the view.  
"This...this is beautiful...," Dipper sighed.

Hiccup smiled. "So tell me about yourself, Dipper," Hiccup asked.

"Well...I live in the year two thousand fourteen. I have a twin sister. I'm spending the summer with my uncle in a town called Gravity Falls."  
"Where does your family think you are?"

"They don't know where I am," Dipper said nervously.

Hiccup knew the feeling; he felt the same way before telling his father about Toothless.

"I understand."

"Tell me about you," Dipper asked, his interest sparking.

"Well...," he began, "I was kind of the loser kid, the 'runt-of-the-litter,' per se. I was the first Viking in 300 years to refuse to kill a dragon. This here," he patted Toothless, "was that dragon. My friends are the people you saw at the Academy."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Dipper didn't want to see insensitive and added, "I-I mean...I'm not trying to be rude or-"

"Kind of," Hiccup replied, "There's a beautiful girl in Berk. Her name is Astrid. I've loved her ever since I could remember. I'm trying to get my dad to arrange a marriage contract."  
"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Let's head to the Great Hall, I'm starving," Hiccup said, patting his stomach to exaggerate his hunger.

Dipper chuckled, "Okay. What's for dinner."

"Yak." Dipper shuddered, "Gross."

"It's not that bad," Hiccup replied almost sympathetically.

"Here, you can sit with me and my friends."Dipper followed Hiccup towards the table of teen Vikings.

"Hey look it's robo-kid!" A girl yelled to him.

"Maybe it breathes fire! That'd be so cool!" A similar looking boy replied to the girl.

"That's Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're twins," Hiccup whispered to Dipper. He nodded in response.

A week had passed, and Dipper was getting homesick. He missed his sister. He missed Grunkle Stan. But most of all, he missed Wendy. He wanted to go home, but he couldn't get the time machine to work properly.

Dipper sighed, laying down on his makeshift bed. It was a bench by the fireplace. Toothless slept directly in front of the fire.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Dipper jumped, "You scared me. And yeah, I'm fine. Just missing people."

"Do you want to go home? I might be able to help fix your time machine...," Hiccup offered.

"No...I want them to come here."


	3. The Gang's All Here

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short. It's a filler-chapter. The next chapter is where the drama begins. Hope you enjoy!**

"Let's do it then," Hiccup said excitedly.

"Now?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Okay okay," Dipper said, stretching as he stood up.

They worked for hours on the time machine before it seemed to work.

"Go back. Bring your friends. Come back to us," Hiccup said, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Will do," Dipper mock-saluted.

"Be safe. If you don't come back, I understand why."

"I'll try my best, Hiccup...," Dipper said sadly. He hoped the time machine would let him come back to Berk.

"I'll miss you," Dipper said looking at the ground.

"Dipper, I'll miss you, too. But don't worry, you should be back by nightfall," Hiccup tried to sound hopeful.

Dipper hugged Hiccup, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Mabel! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled as he sprinted into the Shack.

"DIPPER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Mabel yelled, scooping her twin into a hug.

"I went to Berk. It's an amazing place. You need to go there with me."

"Kid! Where have you been? I noticed my time machine was gone; figured you went somewhere," Stan said as he entered the room.

"I went to a place called Berk," Dipper repeated. "Gather everyone in here, I don't want to say the same story ten times."

As everyone gathered in the living room, Dipper retold his tale of his week in Berk. Finally he asked them to visit Berk with him.

"Of course!" Mabel shouted eagerly.

"Yeah dude!" Soos replied, just as enthusiastic.

"I'll stay here, thanks," Stan said sarcastically.

"Sure," Wendy said nonchalantly.

Oh Wendy, how Dipper had missed her. She was so beautiful...Dipper was snapped out of this thoughts as Mabel shouted, "Let's go!"

"Okay okay," he smiled, "pack your things. We leave at six tonight."

Dipper grabbed his book and time machine as the gang headed outside. He lead them into the woods.

"Are we almost in Berk?" Mabel asked, clearly getting irritated by the distance they were traveling.

"Yes," Dipper replied.

Dipper placed down the book and opened it to Berk's page.

"Join hands," Dipper requested. He was secretly happy that Wendy was next to him and that no one else was on his opposite side.

Dipper's free hand pulled on the time travel device and everything went white.

As Dipper sat up, he heard a gasp from his twin.

"This place is awesome, dude!" Soos yelled.

Hiccup saw the group arrive and headed towards them.

"Hey Dipper!" Hiccup said excitedly.

"Hello, Hiccup. This is my twin Mabel, my friend Soos, and my..friend Wendy," Dipper said as he gestured to each of them.

"Well it's lovely to meet you all"

Dipper looked at the group and noticed that Wendy's cheeks were bright red. He knew that look; it was the same look she gave Robbie when they were dating. Only this time, that look was directed towards Hiccup  
Oh no...


	4. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Enjoy!**

Astrid walked up to the group, intrigued by their futuristic glow.

"Hey," Astrid said.

Hiccup turned to her, "Oh Astrid, hey. This is Mabel, Soos, and Wendy. And that's Dipper, remember him?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

She nodded in response. "Welcome to Berk," she said politely.

"Thanks," Wendy and Soos said in unison.

"Ooh Hiccup!" Mabel yelled, "is that your girlfriend?" she beamed.

"U-uh n-n-no she's n-not my g-girlfriend...," Hiccup said dejectedly.

"Oh. You two should date," Mabel said blatantly.

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed. "Quit it," he told her.

"L-let's get your living arrangements made," Hiccup said while fighting the blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Hiccup," Wendy said cheerfully.

"Oh hi Wendy," Hiccup said politely.

"Can you bring me on a dragon ride tonight?" she batted her eyelashes.

"U-uh yeah..I guess," he replied.

"Oh yay!" Wendy exclaimed, quickly wrapping her arms around Hiccup.

"What's going on?" Astrid's voice interrupted, silencing the entire Great Hall.

"Oh Hiccup's going to bring me on a dragon later," she glared at Astrid.

"By the gods he won't!" Astrid yelled. "He's mine!" Astrid grew red in the face. Did she really just call him hers?

"Should've taken him while you had the chance. Maybe it'll teach you to appreciate men," Wendy sneered.

The entire Great Hall, including Dipper, Soos, and Mabel was speechless. All they could do is stare as the two girls fought over Hiccup.

"Get your hands off of my Hiccup!" Astrid growled.

"Make me," Wendy challenged. Little did she know, Astrid _would_ make her.

Astrid lunged forward, curses flowing freely from her lips. She shoved the redhead to the ground and straddled her waist. Astrid punched and punched until Wendy's pale skin was covered in thick blood. Astrid breathed heavily, satisfied by the other girl's crooked nose and black eye. "Be glad I didn't have my axe, wench," Astrid whispered in the redhead's ear before making her way through the large doors of the Great Hall. Her blood-stained hand left a print on the door.

No one moved. No one spoke. Not a sound was made until Dipper rushed forward, "Wendy!" he cried. Wendy had lost consciousness as blood poured from her nose and mouth.

"Help!" was all Dipper could say.

Fishlegs quickly came to the rescue; the second person to move. The rest stood like statues with their jaws hanging open.

"Here. I'll bring her to the healer," Fishlegs said calmly, scooping the redhead into his arms. Fishlegs noticed the color of the blood was similar to the color of her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. You must hate us now! We've been horrible guests," Dipper rambled, no longer hiding the tears and sobs that came from his small body. Tears over Wendy, tears over the situation, tears over everything.

"It's okay, I promise. Astrid shouldn't have reacted that way," Hiccup said, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

For a while, the two sat there silently. Hiccup stared intently into the fire as Dipper's sobs slowly died out. He was exhausted.

"Hiccup?" Dipper whispered.

"What?"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," he said, making his way to the bench on which he slept.

"Night," Hiccup replied.

Wendy woke with a headache. She peeled her eyes open and looked around the room. The redhead was laying on an uncomfortable wooden bench. A little old lady walked about the room, looking surprised when the two made eye contact.

"H-hello," Wendy said, her voice rough from sleep. The elder simply blinked.

It was then Wendy noticed four other people; three familiar, and one unfamiliar. The first to speak was Dipper, "Wendy," he said, relieve flooding his voice, "you're okay."

Next was Mabel, "How ya feeling? You took quite a hit...," she mumbled the last part and looked at the ground.

"Shush," the unfamiliar figure said. "'m tryin' ta see what te elder es sayin'. She says...te girl es fine. Get plenty o' rest, and...there's a yak flyin'?" he questioned.

The elder hit him with her stick, continuing her drawing in the dirt. "Ooh, she says te girl 'ill be up and runnin' before ye know et."

Soos spoke up, "Cool, dude."

Wendy smiled, it was glad to see such familiar faces in such a strange place. The smile caused pain in her jaw. She slowly whispered, "What happened?"

"You were flirting with Hiccup, Astrid got mad, and she beat you up," Mabel said. "I knew Hiccup and Astrid were a thing," she giggled.

Wendy felt her face turn red as her blood began to boil. That girl beat her up. But worst of all, that girl won! The redhead had grown up with brothers and learned how to win hand-to-hand combat fights; how could she have lost this one?

Wendy snapped out of the thoughts when Dipper spoke up, "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, kid," she whispered.

"Good job, Mabel," Hiccup congratulated the girl.

Mabel and Soos were learning the basics of dragon training from Hiccup while Dipper was learning how to ride a dragon from Astrid.

The day was next to perfect; the sun shone, the breeze was pleasant, and they were all having a good time. Except for Wendy, who currently sat in the chief's home, curled up in front of the fire.

"Now, you need to learn some commands. When you put your weight on the left side of the dragon, the dragon will turn left. Make sense?" Astrid asked Dipper.

"Yeah. This seems fun," he smiled.

"I think you're ready to fly. I'll go with you on Stormfly, just to make sure you're all right."

Dipper beamed, "Okay."

The two took off into the sky. Astrid was surprised at how good Dipper was at flying. It's almost as if he was a younger Hiccup...

"Awesome. I think that's enough for one day. Maybe you two can start riding tomorrow," Hiccup said hopefully.

"Awesome! This was so much fun. Thanks, Hiccup! Sorry about Wendy, by the way," Mabel smiled.

"It's okay," he smirked, "not all girls can handle _this much_ raw Vikingness," he said sarcastically.

Soos laughed, "Thanks dude. This place is like super cool," he chuckled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to have you here. Now let's get to the Great Hall; we're having cod tonight."

"Your futuristic friends are so cool," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah they're like woah," Ruffnut added.

"They're not all great," Astrid mumbled, shoving cod into her mouth.

"That fight was amazing, babe," Snotlout smirked. Astrid punched him in the arm.

"Yeah you were all like 'Get away from my Hiccup,'" Ruffnut laughed. Astrid's face turned red as she glared at the girl across from her.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy sat at their own table in the Great Hall. Three of them discussed their day in vivid detail; Mabel must've described every scale Toothless had. Wendy sat in silence, shoving cod into her mouth.

Late evening had arrived, and Hiccup escorted his newfound friends to his home to sleep. Astrid hung tightly on his arm, glaring daggers at Wendy the entire walk to his home.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk," she whispered as they arrived at his house.

"Okay?" he questioned to Astrid. He then turned to the group, "I need to go have a chat with Astrid. You can go inside and sleep. Have a good night," Hiccup smiled at the group.

Variants of 'goodnight' came from everyone except Wendy. Astrid led Hiccup back to the Great Hall by his arm.

As they stood outside the overused building, Astrid flushed. "Hiccup...I-" she cut herself off as she pressed her lips onto his. His lips were so soft, so comforting. She pulled back and wrapped him in an embrace. The moment couldn't have been more perfect. Astrid sighed happily.

The hug was cut short as a sharp pain ripped through her shoulder. Astrid felt herself drop to the ground, unconsciousness flooding over her.

Hiccup looked astounded and horrified as he saw a familiar redhead running through the shadows, dagger in hand.

"Wendy," Hiccup growled between barred teeth.


	5. The Dungeons

Dipper slowly approached Astrid's house, a eloquently crafted sword in his hand. He needed to apologize for the way Wendy had behaved towards Astrid nearly two weeks ago. Although he was upset with Wendy, he certainly missed her. The redhead had been sentenced to a year in the dungeon, which meant he couldn't return to Gravity Falls until she was released. There was the chance that the time machine could break, making return impossible, and Dipper wasn't willing to take that chance.

Dipper knocked on the door with a shaky hand. As the door opened, Dipper was met with a messy golden braid and piercing blue eyes, "Hey," she said.

"Hi, Astrid. Look I just want to apologize-"

"You don't need to," she cut him off sharply. "Come in. You can have some tea."

"Okay," Dipper said as he entered the house. It was then that he noticed the cast-like object on her upper arm. He assumed it was made of wood, maybe some metal.

As Astrid prepared tea for the two, he began speaking again, "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry for how Wendy acted. I'm sorry about your shoulder. And Hiccup helped me make this as an apology gift," he said as he presented the sword. It hadn't been hidden from Astrid, but she didn't want to mention before now.

"Thank you," she said calmly and set a mug on the table for him.

"You're welcome."

The two drank in silence, occasionally making eye contact.

"I can't believe I let my guard down enough to let her attack me," Astrid mumbled.

"I know," Dipper replied. "Love makes people do stupid things."

"Yeah...," she replied, almost sadly.

"I know you love him," he whispered with a smile.

Astrid felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "I don't."

"You do."

"I...do," she sighed in defeat. Astrid loved Hiccup, and she was tired of denying it.

After a moment of silence, Dipper changed the topic, "How long do you have to wear that?" he gestured to the cast covering her shoulder.

"A while," was Astrid's only reply.

Dipper could tell that she was deep in thought and decided it was a good time to leave."I'm going to visit Hiccup. Goodbye, Astrid," he smiled as he headed towards the door.

"Goodbye, Dipper. It's been nice talking to you. Feel free to come back again," she said politely. Dipper nodded.

Dipper entered the Academy, wondering where his sister and Soos were. He saw the Mabel on the back of Toothless and Soos talking with Hiccup.

"Dude!" Soos yelled when he saw Dipper approaching.

"Hey."

"Dipper look I'm on a dragon!" Mabel squealed.

Dipper let out a chuckle before Hiccup took him by the arm, "We need to talk. Now."

Dipper looked frightened as he followed Hiccup across the field. Were they getting kicked out? Why was Hiccup so serious? What's going on?

Hiccup whispered, "Tonight. Me, you, and Astrid. We're saving Wendy from the dungeons."

Dipper blinked. Was Hiccup being serious? "Okay," he said, a bit dumbfounded.

"Meet here at midnight. Don't tell anyone. Got it?"

Dipper nodded.

"Let's get back to training then," Hiccup said, his usual demeanor had returned.

Dipper didn't know when midnight would occur, since there was no clock. He decided to stay awake until Hiccup came downstairs to meet Astrid.

He heard a thud, followed shortly after with a squeak, and the pattern repeated until Hiccup was in sight. They made eye contact for a moment before Dipper stood and headed towards the door.

The three met in the Academy, never exchanging words. Hiccup and Astrid communicated through glances, and soon enough, they headed towards the dungeon.

They descended the stairs of the dungeon in silence.

The dungeon smelled of rotting food and dead flesh, nearly making Dipper gag. The older teens seemed unaffected by the walked through the darkness, the only source of light being a torch Toothless had lit for them. Puddles of mud and filth covered the ground.

Dipper shivered, not just from the cold. The dungeon was creepy, and if they were caught, this is where Dipper would spend the rest of his days. He tried to imagine a life in the dungeon. He was thrown back into reality when he bumped into Hiccup.

Hiccup pulled a key from his pocket, and quickly unlocked a large iron gate. Dipper noticed a lump on the floor before recognizing the figure as Wendy. He wanted to run. He wanted to hug Wendy and confess his love to her. He needed to see her, not just by torchlight, but by the sun that hardly warmed Berk. But Dipper didn't move a muscle as Hiccup grabbed the redhead. He whispered "Be quiet," to the girl before turning around and pulling her arms around his neck. Wendy used all of her energy to jump, successfully landing on Hiccup's back.

They traveled in silence out of the dungeon, moans of agony from other inmates filled Dipper' ears. One grabbed his arm, and he nearly shrieked. He trapped the scream in his throat and broke free of the prisoners grip.

As they climbed the final steps, Dipper was surrounded by the light of a full moon. Hiccup gently put Wendy down on the grass as Dipper rushed to her side.

"Wendy," he whispered.

Wendy looked at him and blinked.

Astrid nudged Dipper and he turned around to look at her. She gestured towards Toothless.

Dipper nodded and left Wendy to sit on Toothless. Hiccup sat in front of him. Astrid picked up Wendy's frail body and hauled herself onto Stormfly.

They must've flown for hours before landing on a small, seemingly deserted island. They set up a temporary camp and lit a small fire. Hiccup pulled some fish out of his satchel, feeding a few to Toothless and Stormfly.

Wendy sat by the fire, a bear skin wrapped around her shaking body.

The sound of yelling woke Astrid. She say up, listening carefully.

"Hiccup!" she hissed, "They're here. We need to go. Now."

Hiccup quickly sat up and shook Dipper awake. They climbed onto the dragons as quickly as possible, but the dragons refused to fly. The yelling was getting closer. "Toothless, let's go!" Hiccup yelled at the dragon. Toothless sneered and walked towards the sound.

"Dragon calls...," Astrid whispered.

"They're going to kill us," Dipper whispered, his fear growing by the second

.Hiccup gulped, "Maybe I can reason with them?"

"There they are!" a loud, somewhat familiar voice boomed.

"Oh no...They're armed...," Astrid mumbled.


	6. Goodbye

**There will be one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing ****_Journey to Berk._**

* * *

Hiccup ducked as a dragged barely passed his head. Astrid grabbed Dipper and Wendy by the arm, leading them away from the flying weapons. She helped them climb a nearby tree before returning to Hiccup, nearly dodging an axe.

"Trader Johann?" Hiccup said, completely flabbergasted. He assumed it would be his father and crew looking for Wendy. They must not have noticed their absence yet.

"What are you two doing?" Trader Johann asked.

'Good,' Hiccup thought, 'Astrid hid Dipper and Wendy.'

"We w-were just...-" Hiccup began.

"Making out," Astrid finished. Hiccup's eyes bugged out of his head as he began sputtering incoherent noises. He stopped when Astrid gave him a death glare.

"Well...," Trader Johann said awkwardly, "I'll leave you two at it...but it's nearly morning in Berk. Your parents will be looking for you."

"We know. We were just about to leave," Hiccup said.

"You certainly make a lot of noise for one man," Astrid quipped.

"I know. I wasn't sure who you were at first, so I threw some weapons to scare you off."

"Oh," Astrid said. She got on Stormfly before soaring into the clouds. Hiccup stood awkwardly for a minute before getting on a Toothless.

"This is our little secret," Trader Johann chuckled and winked at the flushed boy.

"O-okay," Hiccup stammered before flying around the island to get Dipper and Wendy.

When he found them, he quickly landed Toothless and they joined Hiccup on the dragon. They flew towards Berk.

"What are they going to do with me, Hiccup?" Wendy said, obviously very scared.

"I don't know. They don't monitor the prisoners that much. They leave them in the dungeons to die. I guess we could keep you in hiding...," Hiccup replied.

"What about when my sentence is up?"

"You go home," Hiccup said firmly.

"I...I don't want to. I love it here," Wendy begged.

"You have to go home at some point, Wendy," Hiccup said irritably.

"I know...," she pouted.

"Wait," Dipper interrupted. "Let's send her home now, then Wendy won't have to hide."

"That's a good idea," Hiccup added.

"Let's do it then," Wendy said.

"We would need to build another time machine so she can go back to Gravity Falls," Dipper said.

"We'll do later today," Hiccup told the boy. "As for Wendy, you can hide on a nearby island. We will pick you up at midnight," he added as he descended on to a grassy island.

"Hurry back," Wendy said before hugging Dipper. He quickly fell into the embrace and felt a sudden loss when she pulled away.

"I will," he said awkwardly. The two took off on Toothless, heading back to Berk.

Hiccup snuck back into his house and headed up to his bedroom. Dipper walked towards the fire and laid on his make-shift bed. Toothless slept at his feet. Stoick awoke shortly after before heading out to go 'chiefing'

Hiccup came down the stairs after Stoick left. "Good job. He didn't even think you were awake," Hiccup said to Dipper. He was interrupted by a snore. 'Oh,' Hiccup thought, 'He isn't awake.'

After dragon training, Dipper asked if he could go to Astrid's house for a while. The girl complied. She liked the boy; he reminded her of Hiccup in a way. Dipper enjoyed talking to the older girl. He didn't have a crush on her -those feelings were saved for Wendy- but he enjoyed her company. He could relate with her on many things.

As they entered Astrid's house, she quickly asked, "So what do you need to talk about?"

"N-nothing in particular," he stammered back.

"Spill it."

"I'm in love with Wendy. I don't know if I can send her back to Gravity Falls."

"What do you mean?"

Dipper recalled the story of the previous night, explaining how Wendy had to return to Gravity Falls.

"Go with her," she suggested.

"But my sister and Soos are here," Dipper said worriedly.

"Bring them with you."

"I don't want to leave."

"You have to."

"Not yet."

"Do you want Wendy to suffer?"

Dipper was shocked. Of course he didn't want Wendy to suffer! "No!" he yelled.

"Then you need to go back. Believe me, Dipper, we'll all miss you. Especially me. You're like a little brother to me. But you need to do what's best for your family," Astrid said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He was trying so hard not to cry. He couldn't bear to look at Astrid. He did think of the girl as a sister. He didn't want to leave.

"I know," Dipper said, his voice shaking.

She pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Dipper. You can always come back."

"I will. I promise."

"Good," she pulled away from him and smiled. "Let's go tell everyone, okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

The next day, Dipper decided it was time to tell everyone. "Mabel...," he said softly, "I know you love it here, but we need to go back home."

"I know," Mabel said seriously.

'Huh,' Dipper thought, 'I thought it would be more difficult than that.'

"I kinda miss Grunkle Stan," she admitted.

"So do I," Soos added. "He may be crazy, but he's a good boss."

"I just want out of here," Wendy spat.

"I'm working on it," Dipper fired back.

Hiccup, of course, had been upset that his newfound friends were leaving.

"Maybe we can form some kind of communication?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, let's try that. I don't want to forget you," Dipper said sadly.

"I'll never forget you," Hiccup whispered.

"So how do we make a communication device?"

"Not sure," Hiccup replied.

The two inventive boys worked all night trying to figure something out. Finally, the perfect contraption lay on Hiccup's desk.

"There. I can write my messages, and they'll travel to you," Hiccup explained.

Although Dipper wasn't exactly sure how the machine worked, he was excited to use it. He promised himself not to lose touch with Hiccup.

"Did your friends pack their things?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. I'll go pack my stuff," Dipper said as he exited the room."

Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Soos stood in the town square. It was nighttime, as that was the only time they could leave. Since Wendy was a prisoner, she couldn't be seen other Vikings.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid stood near them. Hiccup held Astrid tightly as she cried. He never expected her to get this upset over their friends' departure. He, too, was upset. But Astrid needed him to be strong now.

She pulled away from him and headed towards the group. "Mabel...I may not have known you well, but I'll miss your colorful personality. And Soos, I'm going to miss you calling everyone 'dude.'" She chuckled. "But Dipper, I'm going to miss you so much. You were like a brother to me. I hope you come back to Berk soon," she said before hugging the boy.

"I'll miss you too, Astrid," he said softly.

Hiccup came forward, "Thank you all so much for visiting. Please feel free to visit as much as you'd like. I will miss you." He hugged all of them tightly.  
"Dipper?" Hiccup whispered to him as they hugged.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Don't forget to talk to me. Please come back. Please," Hiccup trembled.

"I will," Dipper said before pulling away.

With a sad smile, Dipper pulled the tape of the time machine and a flash of white filled the night air. They were gone. Everything was silent. They were gone. Gone. Possibly forever. Gone...

"Goodbye," Hiccup whispered sadly.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue of ****_Journey to Berk._**** I really enjoyed writing this. Please read and review :)**

* * *

***8 years later***

At first, the messages were oh-so-well received. It was as if time couldn't keep the two boys apart. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, the messages became fewer. Hiccup got busier at the Academy, and Dipper had worked so hard to become valedictorian of his class. Then, one day, Dipper realized the messages had stopped altogether. As he packed for college, he found their message-sender underneath a pile of papers.

He let out a sad sigh. He barely remembered Berk. He, of course, packed it with him. He wasn't going to spend the next four years at a university wondering if Hiccup was okay.

'Maybe he settled down, got a family. I hope he married that nice girl, Astrid,' he thought to himself.

Here, Dipper stood, in the middle of his dorm room. He had just returned from a long day of class and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He no longer checked the message-sender. He was tired of being disappointed. However, he felt like today would be the day Hiccup would message him, apologizing for being absent for so long. Maybe he would say that Astrid just had their first child. Dipper pictured what the baby would look like; blonde hair and green eyes, or reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.

As he walked to the message-sender, he nearly squealed as a message came through. He read it aloud, "Dear Dipper, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I hope your life is going well. I ask that you and your friends return soon, as Astrid and I's wedding is this harvest. Your old pal, Hiccup."

He quickly wrote his response, following the Norse alphabet sheet Hiccup had given him.

"I accept your apology. I, too, have been very busy. We would all love to attend your wedding. We will leave soon. See you soon. -Dipper"

He grabbed his cell phone and called Mabel.

"MABEL!" He yelled into the receiver.

"What?" "Astrid and Hiccup are getting married! They invited us to their wedding!" He jumped with joy.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go back!" She squealed. "I'll call Wendy!"

"I'll call Soos," Dipper said.

"Love you, bye," she said quickly before hanging up.

He chuckled as he dialed Soos's number.

* * *

Soon enough, 21-year-old Dipper and Mabel were standing hand-in-hand with Wendy and Soos. Dipper and Wendy were now in a relationship, although they didn't see one another often.

They wore their best attire for the wedding. Soos and Mabel carried the wedding gifts in their hands. Dipper pulled on the time machine and everything turned white.

Dipper stood and cracked his back. He recognized where they were and led the group to Hiccup's house. He knocked on the door and the door flew open.

"Dipper!" Hiccup yelled before pulling him into a tight embrace. "You made it back! I was worried you wouldn't get my message!"

Wendy and Mabel were dumbfounded to say the least. Their jaws flew open at the sight of the man, he was a lot older and a lot more attractive. Hiccup hugged each of them, making Mabel giggle.

"The wedding is tomorrow. I wish we could catch up more, but I have to pay the bride-price in a couple of hours. You guys are welcome to go talk to everyone," Hiccup smiled at them.

Dipper wanted to see Astrid again. He missed the girl almost as much as he missed Hiccup. He quickly made his was through the town and knocked on her door.

The door opened and familiar blue eyes stared at him.

"Astrid!" he cried out.

"D-Dipper?" she questioned.

"I've missed you!" he hugged Astrid tightly. He was now a head taller than her.

"I've missed you too," she said while looking up at him. "You really grew up. I wish I could stay and talk, but I need to get ready for tomorrow. But first...," she thought for a moment. "What ever happened between you and Wendy?"

"We're dating," he said proudly.

"Congratulations."

"To you as well."

He walked through the village, memories flooding through his mind.

* * *

The elder and married women of the village assisted Astrid to the bath house, where she was doused in various oils and water. Many of the women gave her advice and tips on becoming a wife. It wasn't everyday that the chief's son got married, so they made sure to prepare the girl for a life with Hiccup.

At the same time, Hiccup, Spitelout, Snotlout, and Stoick had just finished digging out an ancient sword from Hiccup's grandfather's grave. Hiccup nearly threw up at the sights and smells. They led him back to the men's bath house where Hiccup repeated the ritual Astrid had just completed.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos were flying through the clouds. Dipper and Mabel were on the Thorston's Zippleback, Soos was on Fishleg's Gronkle, and Wendy was on Astrid's Nadder.

Finally, the ceremony was happening. Swords and rings and words had been exchanged, and everyone cheered when Hiccup and Astrid sealed their marriage with a kiss. To the futuristic group, the wedding seemed similar to a modern wedding. Mabel, however, became extremely bored when the elder spoke in a foreign language.

When it was time for the race, Astrid purposely let Hiccup win. She knew that whoever won the race from the chapel to the Great Hall was to wear the pants in the relationship. Hiccup was brought aside to thrust a sword into a pillar of the Great Hall. He was told that if the sword stayed in the pillar, the relationship would last. When the sword stayed, Hiccup secretly cheered for joy.

Then, Hiccup led Astrid through the door of the Great Hall. 'Another tradition,' Hiccup thought irritably. Supposedly, the marriage would be successful if Astrid crossed the threshold without tripping. Of course, she didn't trip; he knew she wouldn't.

She served him the bridal-ale, which he sipped slowly. He didn't want to be drunk for the consummation and forget their first time. He smiled at his wife, "We're married."

"We're married," she looked in his eyes and smiled.

* * *

A week later, Dipper decided that they should return home. He talked about their return with Hiccup, who agreed that they needed to continue their lives.

"I will write to you," Hiccup said.

"Good. I'll reply," Dipper smirked.

"Good."

Once again, Hiccup found himself watching as the group gathered to leave. He knew Dipper's time machine wouldn't be able to handle much more time travel.

This was the last time he would ever see Dipper Pines.

Hiccup rushed forward and gathered Dipper in his arms. "I'll miss you," he said to the younger man.

"I'll miss you too. But we agreed to talk more. Maybe we can return when you and Astrid have your first child," Dipper smiled at Hiccup.

"Maybe."

"I'm going to miss all of you...," Dipper said as tears welled in his eyes.

"We'll miss you too," Astrid chirped in. She made her way around the group, hugging each of them. She hugged Wendy for a moment longer than the rest.  
"I'm sorry," Wendy whispered so only Astrid could hear her.

"I'm sorry too," Astrid held Wendy tighter.

* * *

A sudden flash of white, and the four were returned to Gravity Falls. Dipper checked his time machine to see a message.

"Thank you for being my friend. -Your old pal, Hiccup," Dipper read aloud.

"No, Hiccup...Thank you," Dipper replied to him.

* * *

Months later, the two boys still talked on a weekly basis. One Saturday, Dipper checked the message machine to see a new message from Hiccup, "Astrid's pregnant."

THE END

* * *

***wipes sweat off of forehead* Wow, my first multi chapter fanfic is complete! I have this head cannon that Dipper is actually Hiccup's great (*insert about 20 more 'greats'*) grandson...I mean it's possible. I almost added a scene with that, but I wanted it to end with Astrid being pregnant.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
